Super Events
Super Events are production events which require the player to create of a certain number of common products. These events typically yield one or more buildings that are normally purchased with city credits, or not available at all. Only 2 buildings can be made per super event. It is possible to complete each product for 35 city credits each. See the List of Events page to see a list of past Super Events. Event Requirements Common product combinations are: ''' 1. Chocolate, Meat, Sour Cream 2. Fur, Fruitcake, Dried Fruit 3. Tea, Cookies, Milkshake 4. Muesli, Candy, Cottage Cheese Requirements to complete a Super Event are industry based. The more industries that produce the product in the city, the higher the production requirements. For example, when completing the 'Fur, Fruitcake, Dried Fruit' combination, 6 Ranches require 240 Fur, 1 Confectionary Plant require 15 Fruitcake, and 2 Milling Plants require 42 Dried Fruit. Please note that industries such as Farms do not count towards this total, even though they help with the production of many of these products. If you divide the production requirements by the number of industries, it shows the amount of times required to complete production. Lets call it the 'Base Number'. For example using the above Fur requirements, 240 / 6 = 40. Thus, the Base Number is 40 and Fur will need to be completed 40 times using all 6 Ranches. Another example, Dried Fruit: 42 / 2 = 21. The Base Number is 21 and Dried Fruit will need to be completed 21 times using 2 Milling Plants When comparing this Base Number between corporation players, Fur varies between 36 and 40, Dried Fruit varies between 21 and 22, and Fruitcake varies between 14 and 16. This Base Number is most likely random, however a higher level VIP player in our corporation did have a slightly lower Base Number. It doesn't appear to be level based. If you are trying to get 2 buildings within the 4 days, you need to complete the production requirements twice. Once the product requirements are met, remember to collect the 1st building before moving onto the next one. If you don't, any extra production completed won't be added to the 2nd building. Tips & Tricks Each product combination requires a different strategy. There is always one difficult product to complete within the 4 day time period. '''Chocolate, Meat, Sour Cream: Difficult Product - Meat Factories Required: Ranch, Diary, Confectionary, Farm, Paper Mill Playing 15 hours / day, checking every 1-2 hours. Meat can be produced 2 times in the first day, and 3 times per day for the next 3 days (the extra one is production overnight). With one Ranch, production is 11 meat over 4 days. Usually it is very difficult to finish meat requirements over 4 days and bonuses are required (e.g. crash effort, overtime). 2-3 overtime / crash effort is required to get 1 building, and about 17 overtime / crash effort is required to get both buildings within the time limit. Make sure to have at least one Cacao Beans in storage for Chocolate, and some Packaging and a lot of Milk for Sour Cream. '''Fur, Fruitcake, Driedfruit: '''Difficult Product: Fur Factories Required: Ranch, Confectionary, Milling Plant, Farm,Terminal Playing 15 hours / day, checking every hour. Fur can be produced 15 times in the first day, and 16 times per day for the next 3 days (the extra one is production overnight). With one Ranch, production is 63 fur over 4 days. It's generally easy to get 1 building over 4 days without using any bonuses. However, ~20 crash effort / overtime is required to be able to acquire both buildings in the time limit. Don't forget Mangoes are required for Fruitcake, which can only be collected from Terminals. Make sure to have at least one Berry and Fruit in storage for Dried Fruit, and some Flour for Fruitcake. Once you have enough Mangoes, pick a time to sit down for 75-90 min and finish off Fruitcake in one sitting. '''Tea, Cookies, Milkshake: '''Difficult Product: Cookies Factories Required: Ranch, Confectionary, Milling Plant, Paper Mill, Farm,Terminal Playing 15 hours / day, checking every hour. Cookies can be produced 15 times in the first day, and 16 times per day for the next 3 days (the extra one is production overnight). With one Confectionary Plant, production is 63 cookies over 4 days. It's generally easy to get 1 building over 4 days without using any bonuses. However, ~20 crash effort / overtime is required to be able to acquire both buildings in the time limit. Don't forget Bananas are required for Milkshake, which can only be collected from Terminals. Make sure to have some Herbs and Packaging in storage for Tea, and some Flour and Milk for Cookies. Try to stock up on Flour as Milling Plant is also used for Tea. Once you have enough Bananas, pick a time to sit down for 75-90 min and finish off Milkshake in one sitting. '''Muesli, Candy, Cottage Cheese: '''Difficult Product: Muesli Factories Required: Ranch, Confectionary, Diary, Milling Plant, Paper Mill, Farm Playing 15 hours / day, checking every 30 minutes (Urgh!). This is one of the most demanding product combinations. Muesli can be produced 30 times in the first day, and 31 times per day for the next 3 days (the extra one is production overnight). With one Milling Plant, production is 123 Muesli over 4 days. It's generally very easy to get 1 and possibly both buildings over 4 days without using any bonuses. However, crash effort and overtime is more limited due to the 30 minute production time. Make sure to have at least one Sugar and Cacao Beans in storage for Candy, some Packaging and Milk for Cottage Cheese, and Berry and Grain for Muesli. Try to complete the required number of Sugar in the Milling Plant ASAP so you can concentrate on Muesli. Remember, one Sugar Cane and 2 Polythylene is required to make Sugar.